


痴汉系列之night drive

by weizidechitang



Category: KK - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: kk
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weizidechitang/pseuds/weizidechitang





	痴汉系列之night drive

堂本光一也许是个王子，但他大概是只属于夜晚的王子，夜越深，他越觉得自在，世界在这个时候终于安静了下来，终于属于他自己了。

刚就坐在他的副驾驶上，低着头，专注的玩着自己的手，不知道在想些什么，或者什么都没有想。  
光一喜欢刚的手，就算其他地方都长肉了，手也还是很纤细，和小时候一样。其实他们两个人的手挺相像的，但光一还是更喜欢刚的手，喜欢他纤细的手握着自己男人的东西，有点儿不情不愿，又带着点儿堕落的性感。

不远处的信号灯闪了几下变成了红色，机械性地转到低档，正好是上坡路，慢慢的降低了车速停在了空无一人的路口，刚从他自己的手上抬起了头，不经意的两个人对上了眼神，昏暗中的世界笼罩了一层暧昧的阴影，只有刚的眼睛闪闪发亮，好像含着泪水一样。

也许在某些时候，心灵相通的两个人真的能做到脑波交流，一个人往左倾，一个人往右倾，嘴唇就碰到了一起，一个很轻的kiss。四周很安静，人的所有感官都被无限放大，包括嘴唇上的轻柔触感，包括衣服摩擦的声音，包括路边昏黄的灯光，也包括内心的痴迷。  
光一从不觉得自己是个很敏感的人，他没有像刚那样敏锐的五感，但此时此刻他很真实的感受到了自己对刚的爱恋，在他较为淡薄的表情下，喷薄欲出。  
他用左手去拉刚裸露的臂膀，想要更真切的感受，“说点儿什么吧，不是不想回家吗”  
“你想回？”  
“我想shang你”  
“就知道做，真是个色老头”  
“你还不是也很色”  
手慢慢滑了下去，握住了刚的手，但是被刚甩开了，“认真开车好不好，秃头大叔！”  
“认真了啊，要不你开？”  
“不要”从侧面看，嘴总像是嘟了起来。

像这样，在深夜，两个人漫无目的的开着车，并不是第一次了。  
有些任性呢，不过等太阳升起的时候，只是两个人单独走在一起，也变成了值得世人关注的大事。这是他们自己的选择，怪不得别人。有时会觉得只生活在黑夜中其实也不错，反正也经常在摄影棚和舞台这些无法分辨黑夜白日的地方，太阳似乎都变成了可有可无的存在。

“我那里没有润滑ji了”  
“你去买”没有商量的语气。  
“这次你去，上次就是我”讨价还价中。  
“……”用大眼睛瞅着自己，在装可爱呢。  
快开回光一家了，稍微绕了两圈，记得附近的自动贩卖机有卖，记不太清了，稍微费了些时间才看到。  
光一咬咬牙，把帽檐压得很低，下巴上已经冒出了胡须，这样大概很像泥棒吧。  
做贼似的买了润滑ji、可乐和薯片，却突然有些偷偷摸摸的愉悦感。

电梯里的白炽灯有些刺眼，心情却很好。电梯刚从负二层的地下停车场升到一层就停住了，很晚了，没想到还会碰到一同乘电梯的住户，是位很有气质的小姐，不是艺人，大概是有钱人家的千金，看到他们的一瞬间露出稍微有些惊讶的表情，但随即就收敛如常，很有礼貌的和他们点了点头当作打招呼，然后像每个日本人那样把脸转向了另一边，应该不是个对他们很有兴趣的女孩儿。

一进家门光一就直奔浴室放水，出来时看见刚打开了电视，大概并没有仔细去看，却更关注于手里的薯片，“一起洗吧，有些累了，赶紧做完赶紧睡”  
却只是接到了刚的一个白眼，“你不是都早晨才睡吗，哦，对了，我应该不清楚，因为咱 俩 不 熟！”  
“对对。咱俩不熟！明天不到11点马内甲就得来接我，到时你别出声，就在卧室多睡会儿吧”

和刚一人一边倚靠在浴缸里，放了入浴剂的洗澡水变得浑浊，不能透过水看到对方的rou体，也不开口说话，两个人的距离好像变远了，水下相互交叉的四条腿却不能再亲密了。  
光一用腿轻轻的摩挲着刚的，腿毛都飘在水里，痒痒的，蛮可爱。借着入浴剂的润滑一点一点的往上面滑着，像是优美的溜冰。终于滑到了关键部位，用脚抓着，不知道是不是因为太滑了，刚没什么反应。不停的滑动着，水波也跟着晃动，水，分子式H2O，不断的破碎，却又不断的融合。  
“我帮你洗洗吧”  
刚皱皱眉头，大概是思考了下，然后慢悠悠的站了起来，冲着他撅起屁股，先是伸进了右手食指，左右使力，让水灌进去，又伸进了中指，两根手指向两边扩张，直到后xue变得干净柔软。  
是从什么时候开始关系变得如此亲密了呢？以前的刚可不会如此乖顺的跪在自己面前，现在却能让他直视自己最私密的地方。  
“要在浴室里吗”  
“算了吧，硌得慌”  
放掉浴缸里的水，两个人一起在花洒下冲干净身体，“刚，别忘了刷牙”

其实啊，最喜欢知道刚的这些鸡毛蒜皮的小事，活着净是些微不足道的事儿，洗澡爱用哪种沐浴液啊，最近开始用电动牙刷了啊，gaochao的时候左脚爱抽筋啊，等等等等，知道了这些，才好像真的拥有了这个人。  
昨天也在一起，所以并不是十分急迫，用了一些时间慢悠悠的tian吻着对方，两个人却都有些昏昏欲睡，“要不明天早晨再做吧”“嗯”然后就光溜溜的抱在一起入睡了。


End file.
